Adiós Princesa
by Yasure Melobuki
Summary: Aquí les dejo un songfic donde se relata la triste historia entre una pareja que debió ser... pero la vida siempre tiene sorpresas...TAKARI


_Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que soy fan del Takari al 100, y yo se muy bien que ellos si quedaron juntos, por que en el manga japonés así es y ese es el original… pero esta historia es mas de cómo lo terminaron los americanos ¬¬… espero les guste este songfic…_

Un chico rubio de unos 27 años estaba sentado en su escritorio, tenía unos ojos azules muy intensos, se podía ver a simple vista que esos ojos acababan de derramar lágrimas hace un momento, su mirada parecía la de alguien nostálgico… entre sus manos, un conjunto de hojas en las cuales había escrito algo que lo hizo proyectarse a un tiempo no muy lejano… fue hace unos 9 años. Comenzó a leer una vez más esas hojas, parecía que le gustaba torturarse con la idea de recordar, entonces recordó aquella vez que llego a una iglesia donde se celebraba una boda…

Jamás te he visto tan bella, te lo juro

Tanta gente, hay amor, estas feliz

El caminaba cerca de ahí, su situación era rara ya que al querer visitar a sus amigos o hermano, no los encontró en sus casas, así que echo un recorrido por la ciudad, por el parque y todos los lugares en donde pudo; el no supo por que pero un presentimiento le dijo que debería entrar a esa iglesia, lo pensó muy bien, ya que no era nada digno entrar a una iglesia a ver la boda de alguien que no lo invitó, después de mucho meditarlo ese presentimiento fue mas fuerte y se decidió a entrar.

Al entrar, se coloco en la fila de hasta atrás ya que no quería ser visto, para que no pensarán mal de el, pero ahí encontró algo que realmente lo sorprendió mucho.

TK: vaya, cuanta gente (al observar todo el lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto vio a algunos de los invitados) pero que hacen aquí!!??

TK no lo podía creer, en las primeras filas de la iglesia se encontraban su hermano Matt junto a su cuñada Sora, los dos tenían una cálida sonrisa y parecían estar muy felices, muy cerca de ellos se encontraba Tai que tenía una mirada algo triste y a la vez alegre, también pudo ver que Yolei se encontraba junto a su novio Ken, Mimi que venía acompañada de su actual pareja Michael y el resto de los digidestinados se encontraban muy atentos presenciando el momento, Izzy, Joe, Cody y Davis que tenía una mirada muy triste y parecía que había sufrido mucho por que sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Pero su sorpresa fue creciendo cuando vio en el altar a una chica junto con el novio, al novio nunca en su vida lo había visto, pero a la chica no la podía reconocer debido a que aún tenía puesto el velo, pero medito un largo rato, cuando algo paso por su mente, se puso a pensar en donde estaba ella…

Comprendo que te olvidarás de invitarme

Que curioso tu de novia, yo sin ti

TK: claro!!!!!!! Donde esta ella?

Volvió a recorrer con la vista todo el lugar, estaba todos sus amigos, excepto ella… la chica a la que le había dado la mayor parte de su vida, a la que se dedico proteger, cuidar, mimar y amar… ella no estaba, donde estaba en ese momento su luz… entonces llegó a su mente esa idea, al volver a ver a la novia del altar, comenzó a pensar que podía ser ella, tal vez…

TK: oh no, por favor, que no sea ella, no lo soportaré, pero… es lo mas posible (esto lo dijo con un tono que parecía que la voz se le iba cortando)

Tendré que aprender a estar sin muchas cosas

Sin tus besos, sin tu risa, sin tu amor

En ese momento, evito pensar en saber si la novia era en verdad ella y se remontó a una época pasada, recordó cuando la conoció a los ocho años, el destino del mundo estaba en juego por eso no pudieron conversar mucho, pero fueron compañeros de batalla.

La primera batalla que ella libró junto a ellos, fue contra Myotismon, que una vez siendo derrotado volvió como Venomyotismon, quienes salvaron la situación fueron sus hermanos con ayuda de sus compañeros digimon, pero con la importante ayuda de sus ángeles digimons. Si… así es como el pensaba, no podía ser una casualidad que los dos tuvieran a ángeles digimons de su lado, pero debía sacar eso de su mente, ya que en ese instante, ella ya no estaba con él.

Recordó el último enfrentamiento contra Piedmon, donde el le prometió a Sora que protegería a Kari sin importar lo que pasará y esa promesa la cumplió hasta donde el pudo toda su vida, pero esa vez que Piedmon los persiguió y dejó caer, recordó que ella fue quien le dio el valor para poder superar sus miedos y encontrar nuevamente una esperanza, ya que ella era a quien tenía que custodiar y por eso mismo nunca debía perder la esperanza, así es como ellos lograron vencerle.

Luego de esa dura batalla tuvieron que pasar tres largos años para que el pudiera verla una vez más, como olvidar aquel momento, cuando entró al salón y se presentó, al sentarse a su lado pudo ver que ella había cambiado, no tanto como él lo hizo, pero lo había echo; era mas alta, su hermoso cabello lacio de un color chocolate era igual pero eso le parecía perfecto, sus hermosos ojos miel destellantes desde que la conoció, esa linda sonrisa que podía cautivar a cualquiera que la viera y finalmente esa linda piel tan hermosa, blanca como la nieve, no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz…

TK: hola como has estado?, te has puesto muy linda

Kari: jiji gracias, juntos otra vez como en los viejos tiempos

TK: así es, oye el profesor parece un Ogremon

Kari: jaja

Recordó esos gratos momentos, vaya que fue inesperado verla (una gran sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro), rió al recordar como conoció al sucesor de Tai: Davis (como lo odio!!!! ), el primer día que lo conoció, fue su primera disputa debido a que Davis se encelo que Kari se llevará tan bien con TK y así sucedió durante toda su aventura, Kari utilizando a TK para darle celos, pero no solo lo hacía por eso, sino por que también quería mucho a TK.

Sin tu cuerpo como potro desbocado

Galopando tantas noches de amor

Y como olvidar aquel día, cuando Kari se encontraba realmente triste y preocupada por que el mar oscuro la estaba llamando; él como todo protector se dio a la labor de estar a su lado, buscándola por toda la escuela, le dijo unas palabras muy duras, pero fue por su bien, por que ella solo pensaba en que debía ser fuerte y valiente como Tai, eso le molesto, pero dejó que ella misma se diera cuenta de que no debía pensar así y desapareció.

Aquel día cuando Gatomon les informo que Kari había desaparecido, sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba, pues había fallado en su labor de protegerla, el hizo caso omiso de las palabras de sus compañeros y salio al rescate. Camino por la playa y estaba completamente destrozado, se culpaba a sí mismo de que eso hubiera pasado, aunque Gatomon y Patamon lo contradijeran, pero jamás se dio por vencido y siguió gritando el nombre de su mejor amiga y amada hasta que la unión de su amor abrió un portal hasta donde estaba ella y finalmente la pudo rescatar.

Kari observaba como las sombras oscuras se alejaban lentamente sumergiéndose en el mar…

TK: Kari!!!!!!!!

Kari: (al acercársele TK) Quiero irme a casa

TK: hey ha eso he venido, pero pudo haber sido peor

Kari: … (Sonriéndole tiernamente a TK)

Una vez en el aire, al irse de ese lugar…

Kari: TK, que quisiste decirme en la mañana

TK: ah, pues… tu bien lo sabes, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado

Kari: bueno, sabes… yo también siempre estaré a tu lado (sonríen los dos)

Vaya, después de eso derrotaron al emperador de los Digimon y luego volvieron a vencer el mal de Malomyotismo, logrando finalmente la paz en el mundo, pero el siempre se quedó con unas ganas inmensas de haber sido el compañero DNA de Kari, pero eso ya no le importaba ya que ella estaba a su lado, su niña que creía en el.

Adiós, adiós princesa

Espero que hayas echo lo mejor

Y tengas lo que yo te he dado tanto

Amor, amor y amor

Cuando la paz estaba ya en la tierra, pudieron dejar a un lado las preocupaciones y todos los días eran diversión, excepto por la escuela; el estaba concentrado en sus prácticas de basketball, mientras que ella por un lado, en la práctica de porristas.

Comenzaron a llevarse mucho mejor de lo que ya lo hacían, aparte se acompañaban cada vez que uno tenía algún evento, salían a pasear, eran compañeros en trabajos de clase y algo entre ellos iba creciendo día tras día. Los dos se encontraban caminando por el parque Odiaba, los dos venían muy felices pues estaban apunto de terminar la escuela primaria…

Kari: no puedo creer que estemos a dos semanas de terminar la escuela

TK: si, yo tampoco, vaya que el tiempo pasa muy rápido

Kari: así es, recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando entre a la primaria

TK: igual yo, pero lo que mas me impresiona es que ya haya pasado mas de un año de

que vencimos a Malomyotismon

Kari: si, así es

En ese instante los dos se pararon un momento y se vieron el uno al otro; ella comenzó a ver su hermoso rostro, el aunque hubiera cambiado mucho, aún tenía esa cara infantil, eso en verdad le encantaba y le daba una gran ternura, su cabello rubio como el sol desordenado al mismo estilo que su hermano, una linda sonrisa que siempre que ella necesitaba sonreír podía hacerlo con solo verlo, sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, pero con un brillo tan especial que solo ella podía notar; aunque lo más importante de todo era su alma, su personalidad, no lo había notado pero ese carácter tan natural y fino en él comenzó a llamarle mucho la atención, no solo por eso sino que el siempre estaba a su lado en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, ya que ella aprendió de el tantas cosas, como dejar a un lado el estar siempre pensando en que Tai la auxiliaría cuando le necesitará, aparte de Gatomon y el, el siempre estaría ahí por ella y así es como ha estado, a su lado todo el tiempo que ella lo ha necesitado.

El observaba lo mismo en ella, su dulce mirada miel con ese brillo tan especial que solo su luz podía lograr, su cabello castaño que le había crecido un poco más, esa perfección en su rostro, como una figura de porcelana tan fina, tan cara, tan difícil de poseer, en verdad estaba maravillado por eso y más; era tan inocente, pura, algo ingenua, pero muy madura, era demasiada perfecta para ser verdad, esa gentileza que la caracterizaba, el de preocuparse por los demás antes que ella.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, que sin pensarlo, dejando que sus impulsos actuarán, se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se pegaron en un tierno beso que aunque solo fue la unión de sus labios, era perfecto, era el momento mas maravilloso de todas sus vidas, todo en ese momento era especial, el parque con sus frondosos árboles, el rojizo atardecer, dejando caer algunas hojas en el momento, el silbido de los pájaros, el dulce soplar del viento, todo encajaba de maravilla.

Después de un momento los dos se separaron y se sonrojaron, pues estaban impresionados de lo que habían echo.

TK: … ah… Kari… yo… eh… no…sé

Kari: (con la mirada hacia el suelo) TK… yo…

TK: (mirándola cuando ella aún tenía la vista hacia abajo) bueno lo siento pero es que…

Kari: (ya con la mirada hacia él, agito la cabeza de un lado a otro) no, no en verdad, no tienes por que sentirlo es mas yo…

TK: me gustas mucho Kari… la verdad es que todo este tiempo siempre ha sido así, tu

llenas un gran hueco en mi interior, sin ti me siento vació, no me arrepiento de lo

que hice, te amo.

Kari: TK… (Con los ojos apunto de llorar) yo… yo también te amo, me gustas mucho, siempre estas cuando te necesito y en verdad se que esto es lo que mas deseo, no lo niego (arrojándose en sus brazos)

Y así permanecieron abrazados hasta que la noche cayó con la plateada y brillante luna acechándolos. Desde ese día comenzaron una nueva etapa juntos, una hermosa relación que nunca olvidarían.

Adiós, adiós princesa

Que el mundo entero ruede para ti

Espero que no tengas que acordarte de mí

Jamás jamás de mí

Después de ese momento, pasaron los momentos más grandes de sus vidas, el amor que se tenían era inmenso, eran tan perfectos los dos juntos, que sus mismos compañeros se los decían, en verdad admitían que esa relación se venia venir… Tai estaba feliz por que su pequeña hermana estaba a lado de un gran chico como TK, sabía que el podía cuidarla y defenderla como el lo haría, aparte consideraba a TK como un miembro mas de su familia desde su primera aventura en el digimundo; Matt estaba feliz por su pequeño hermano; Davis no pudo evitar molestarse por eso y sentir grandes celos, pero el sabía que no podía hacer nada, desde el momento que vio a TK, sabía que el era mas importante en la vida de Kari, que el mismo, así que el la dejarla ser feliz y así lo hizo.

Los dos habían terminado la secundaria y ahora se encontraban en la prepa juntos como siempre, los dos tenían dieciséis años, habían cambiado notablemente; TK había crecido demasiado debido al basketball y tenía una gran musculatura, su cara tomo una facción mas cuadrada, pero seguía teniendo la misma apariencia, la de un niño. Mientras que Kari había tenido el cambio que toda chica tiene al desarrollarse, su cabello lo había dejado crecer hasta los hombros y seguía teniendo la misma esencia, la chica dulce, inocente y pura.

Se encontraban en casa de TK, los dos estaban haciendo un trabajo de la escuela que tenía que ser realizado en parejas y los dos decidieron hacerlo juntos, se habían llevado toda la tarde haciéndolo pero finalmente habían terminado.

Kari: uff estoy completamente agotada, no pensé que fuera tan duro

TK: igual yo, lo bueno es que ya lo terminamos ja (sonriendo y volteando a ver el reloj) vaya, las ocho de la noche, que rápido pasó el tiempo

Kari: si, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

TK: es por el trabajo, tan concentrados estábamos que ignoramos el tiempo

Kari: estoy tan agotada, como para irme a mí casa caminando

TK: jaja, pues por que no te quedas a dormir

Kari: no lo sé… - pensándolo un momento - bueno creo que lo haré

TK: ok esta bien, aparte me harías una grata compañía, por que como sabes mi madre esta fuera de la ciudad por su trabajo

Kari: esta bien (sonriéndole)

Kari cogio lentamente el teléfono y marcó el número de su casa, después de hablar un largo rato con su madre, está consiguió su meta, se despidió y colgó el auricular.

TK: ¿y bien?

Kari: mi madre me sermoneo un momento, no quería dejarme pero como siempre, sabes que logró lo que anhelo

TK: que bien

Los dos tomaron una pequeña cena y después comenzaron a platicar…

Kari: ¿Y bien, ahora que sigue?

TK: no lo sé, aún no te da sueño

Kari: nop, estoy cansada, mas no tengo sueño

TK: yo igual

Jamás me gustaste tanto te lo juro

Que gran triunfo hay en tus ojos se te ve

Los dos se miraron por un largo rato y tal como la primera vez se fueron acercando sin pensarlo, los dos se estaban besando con suma pasión, los dos se exploraban poco a poco pero con dulzura; los dos se tocaban el cabello, el cuerpo, todo era explorado en ese momento de gran pasión. Después los dos se separaron sonrojados una vez mas y empapados en sudor, no podían creer lo que estaban haciendo.

Kari: TK… - estaba completamente apenada

TK: Kari, yo… lo siento, si tu no quieres, lo entiendo y…

Kari: no, nada de eso, creedme que nunca en mi vida había estado tan segura de algo, yo quiero entregarte mi alma y cuerpo a ti

TK: Kari… - completamente sorprendido – estas segura entonces de esto mi vida

Kari: así es, quiero ser parte de ti mi vida – los dos se sonrieron, tomaron rumbo hacia el cuarto de TK y comenzaron una vez mas.

TK comenzó una vez más lentamente en su boca, se besaron con pasión y con extrema dulzura, el siguió así un buen rato sin quitarle la ropa, esto era más que solo la unión de sus cuerpos, era la expresión de sus sentimientos más profundos y puros, eso era ideal, eso era: amor.

Sus corazones estaban latiendo intensamente, poco a poco se fueron entregando uno al otro, se quitaron sus ropas y quedaron desnudos los dos juntos. Por un momento se miraron, se observaron y se analizaron el uno al otro, era la primera vez que estaban así, viéndose; TK estaba dudando no sabía si robarse a la niña que era Kari, si fuera así, ella ya sería toda una mujer, finalmente mientras meditaba, ella lo besó y fue cuando comprendió que debía seguir y tal como debía ser, pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

Que lástima no poder felicitarte

Que dirías y de blanco hay que ver

Así paso una vez mas el tiempo, acabaron la secundaria, la preparatoria y estaban en la cúspide de sus carreras, hasta aquel día… un día muy triste que el nunca pudo olvidar. Ese día estaba completamente nublado, las gotas de lluvia caían como flechas, los relámpagos eran completamente estruendosos, los dos se encontraban en un café, cuando…

Kari: sabes TK…

TK: que sucede Kari? – viendo sus ojos, el podía jurar que había algo nuevo que tenía que decirle

Kari: bueno, lo que sucede es que… perdoname!!! (Comenzó a llorar sin razón y ha derramar sus lagrimas recargada en la mesa donde estaban)

TK: por que me dices que te perdone, que sucede Kari?

Kari: por que… quiero que… creo que es necesario que terminemos…

TK: que?... por que me dices eso?... que he hecho mal?

Kari: es solo que para mí ya no es lo mismo, no quiero que nos sigamos haciendo mal, entiéndeme por favor, lo nuestro ya se ha convertido en una simple rutina y para mí, el amor es otra cosa…

TK: pero… he dado lo mejor de mi, por que me dices eso, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, eres mi razón de ser

Kari:- agito su cabeza hacia los lados – es que siento que al amor hay que alimentarlo todos los días, con esas pequeñas cosas que… ya perdimos

TK: no, no lo puedo creer, sabes que te quiero, te quiero, no, no solo te quiero, te amo!!!

Kari: por favor TK, la gente nos esta viendo, no sigas gritando

TK: no, no lo haré – llorando como nunca lo había echo antes – siento que no solo es por eso, siento que esa no es la verdadera razón, sabes por que lo se?... lo sabes?

Kari: … - no se atrevía a hablar volteo la cara para no verlo de frente

TK: lo sé, por que te conozco perfectamente y tu nunca has sabido mentir, lo mas probable es que… hayas conocido a alguien más… o no es verdad?

Kari: he… no lo que pasa es… que… - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pues tanto la conocía que supo en verdad que es lo que había sucedido

TK: por lo menos lo admitirás!!! Dímelo!?

Kari: … así es…lo siento en verdad, pero es que…

TK: basta, no hables más, si así es como lo quieres, lo entiendo, si amas algo tienes que dejarlo ir… aunque duela mucho perderlo

Kari: yo no quise lastimarte en verdad – comenzando a llorar una vez más

TK: … - respiro profundo y soltó el aire resignado – bueno adiós Kari, siempre te amaré, cuídate y se feliz

El echo una última mirada y se retiró, ella levanto un poco su lloroso rostro, para verlo salir por la puerta por última vez.

Hikari: Yo tampoco te olvidaré, siempre te recordaré mi esperanza

TK se encontraba corriendo por las calles, completamente desesperado, se encontraba destrozado, ella lo había dejado por alguien más, no lo podía creer, esa no era la chica linda, dulce, maravillosa y humilde que había conocido, nadie podía ver sus lágrimas debido a la gruesa lluvia, el nunca dejaría que ella viera su dolor, la manera en que su corazón le estaba lastimando, el quiso esconder todo esa pena y dolor que tenía, es por eso que mejor salio corriendo hacia la lluvia donde no podían notar que le pasaba.

Llego hasta el parque y se detuvo, medito viendo el clima completamente templado, el jamás volvería a buscarla aunque aún la amará con pasión ya que esa fue su decisión, espero que la fría lluvia se llevará toda la miseria que el tenía en su interior ya que sabía que jamás volverían a estar juntos otra vez.

En ese momento sacó una cajita de su chaqueta, la abrió y en su interior venía un gran anillo, brillante, perfecto, con sus nombres grabados y con sus emblemas igual.

TK: vaya… y yo que…yo que… que estaba dispuesto a pedirle que pasará el resto de su vida a mi lado, que tonto fui al creer que todo sería tan fácil, pero ella así lo quiso ya no hay vuelta atrás, es triste pero cierto, solo espero que cuando mi llorar termine, pueda tener una gran y grata sonrisa como siempre y que mi camino sea soleado y no nublado, nunca dejaré que ella vea como me siento, así que hoy desquitare toda mi tristeza bajo esta lluvia, en fin la gente no lo notará.

Y así fue, TK derramó todas las lágrimas que el creyó eran necesarias para saciar completamente su tristeza, desde ese día no volvió a verse con Kari, solo unas dos o tres veces por las reuniones que hacían entre los elegidos, pero eso sí, no se cruzaban la palabra, TK aunque no lo quisiera aceptar tenía algo de rencor hacia ella y a la vez tristeza, el pudo notar que ella lo veía aquellas veces con tristeza y melancolía, se sentía culpable, pero como lo dijo el, el libro ya estaba escrito y el tiempo paso y todo se disperso.

Seguro que cuando llegue el gran momento

Cuando te hagan la pregunta y digas "si"

Al haber meditado y recordado por tanto tiempo, TK finalmente salió de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a observar todo lo que venía a continuación; pudo notar que tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que la misa había pasado y estaban a punto de terminar con la boda; su tristeza fue evidente pues algo le ocasionó saber que en verdad era ella; el hombre que estaba entregándola era el Sr. Kamiya y el encargado de las sortijas era Tai, estaba entregando las sortijas cuando llego el gran momento…

Padre: muy bien, tu Hiro Kaphwann, prometes amar, honrar y respetar a Hikari Kamiya sobre todas las cosas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hiro: acepto

Padre: y tu Hikari Kamiya prometer amar, honrar y respetar a Hiro Kaphwann sobre todas las cosas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Kari: acepto - sonriendo

Padre: muy bien por el poder que esta santa iglesia me ofrece, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

En ese momento se dieron el gran beso, se pudo ver la dulzura y calidez que impusieron en ese beso y en eso se oyó un gran estruendo los aplausos y gritos de todos los presentes, TK solo sonrió nostálgicamente, observo y vio como Tai y sus padres lloraban por ver a su pequeña hija casada, observo a los demás y todos estaban felices, excepto Davis que aún lloraba.

La observo una vez mas ya sin el velo y al verla sintió un escalofrió pues era tan linda como la recordaba y aún mas bella en ese bello traje blanco de novia, ese color siempre quedó bien en ella, con unos leves toques de rosa.

TK: vaya, pues… eres hermosa, espero que seas feliz y hayas echo lo mejor… adiós mi princesa, mi luz…

Será como si jamás me hubieras visto

Ay amiga, esto es ver para vivir

TK comenzó a retirarse del lugar, camino lentamente, pero toda la atención estaba en los novios que nadie noto su presencia o eso creyó el, pues al ir saliendo Kari volteó hacia la salida y pudo ver que el, aunque no fue invitado por que ella pensó que le sería muy doloroso, había presenciado todo, miro nostálgicamente como aquel caballero de cabellos rubios, se retiraba para no volver a ser visto jamás, observó hasta que su silueta y sombra desaparecieron del lugar.

Kari: yo, siempre te recordaré mi príncipe de cabellos rubios, mi esperanza, adiós. – esto lo dijo con dificultad con voz llorosa y en su mente.

Adiós, adiós princesa

Espero que hayas echo lo mejor

Y tengas lo que yo te he dado tanto

Amor, amor y amor

Después de ese gran y triste recuerdo, TK volvió al lugar en donde estaba, sentado en su escritorio, miró las hojas una vez más y finalmente las ordeno poniendo hasta adelante una hoja que tenía un título, pues esa sería una nueva novela que tal vez algún día publicaría, aún no sabía si hacerlo, pero aún tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y en el título se podía leer con unas letras "Adiós princesa".

Al archivarlo, miró el reloj y vio que aún estaba a tiempo y comenzó con otro relato, después de un largo rato pudo terminarlo…

TK: han pasado 16 años desde que vencimos a Malomyotismon y ahora toda persona en el mundo tiene un compañero Digimon… Tai se volvió embajador y cuestiona las relaciones entre el digimundo y la tierra; Matt fue el primer ser humano en llegar a la luna junto con un digimon; Sora se volvió diseñadora de modas; Izzy trabaja investigando el digimundo; Joe se convirtió en el primer médico del digimundo; Mimi tiene su propio programa de televisión como cocinera; Kari es educadora de escuela primaria; Davis abrió sus propios restaurantes por el mundo; Ken es policía, Yolei, ama de casa; Cody es abogado y finalmente yo soy novelista, ahora el mundo vive en paz.

Hijo: Papa, date prisa, ya es hora – diciéndole un niño que es la copia exacta de él cuando niño

TK: Ya voy (Mente: vaya y pensar que tuve que hablar de ti una vez mas y ahora tendré que verte… con un niño que pudo haber sido de los dos).

Los dos llegaron al digimundo, donde todos los demás les esperaban, al llegar el, solo faltaba Davis, cuando el mencionado llego, todos ellos observaban a sus hijos emprender una nueva aventura como ellos lo hicieron de jóvenes.

TK no pudo evitarlo pero miró de reojo a Kari y la vio tan bella como aquella vez de la boda, solo pudo sonreír, pero se sorprendió por que ella volteo y le dedico una sonrisa; el solo se la regresó, pues pensó que era hora de dejar atrás todo ese pasado.

Adiós, adiós princesa

Que el mundo entero ruede para ti

Espero que no tengas que acordarte de mí

Jamás jamás de mí

Kari se le acercó.

Kari: sabes, nunca te di las gracias por todo lo bueno que pasamos cuando estuvimos juntos

TK: no tienes por que darlas, eso no importa ya

Kari: sabes, espero que algún día podamos empezar desde ceros otra vez…

TK: no lo sé, eso el tiempo lo dirá, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, sabes que siempre lo fue, lo es y lo será.

Kari: gracias, tu también.

Tai: oye Kari!! (gritándo desde lejos) ven aca necesito hablarte!!

TK: ve, no te preocupes

Kari: claro

Los dos se vieron una última vez, sonrieron y ella fue rumbo hacia donde estaba su hermano.

TK: lástima que esta vez falté a mis promesas Kari, por que se que no necesitas nada de mi, lo dijiste alguna vez, espero que no tengas que acordarte de mí, después de hoy, por que yo así lo deseo.

Por primera vez TK mintió en su vida, pues el se encontraba completamente destrozado aunque no quisiera admitirlo tuve que mentirle pues el guardaba mucho rencor y para el era mejor decirle eso y evitar una pelea… miró el horizonte del digimundo y siempre recordará que en ese lugar fue donde conoció a su princesa, en ese mundo mágico, pero a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas, este no tuvo un final feliz, duele pensar que todo lo que construyeron y vivieron fue tan solo una maldita historia.

FIN

Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, a mi me gustan las historias tristes jaja, por algo las canciones tristes me inspiran, bueno ahí me dirán que les pareció, adiós.


End file.
